Dragon Ball Z Star
by deadly sin1
Summary: Trunks and Pan are preparing for the wedding of the century: while evil forces are masing against them. G/B/M T/P. G/B. R&R!


NOTE: AU fic with all our "heroes" aged 18, and in high school. Pan is the daughter of Chichi and she, Goten, and Gohan are triplets. Videl is in this fic. The adults are whatever aged. Who cares? Everyone but Chichi looks young anyway. Yes, I admit to the fact that this fic is very confusing. 

**  
DISCLAIMER  
**

I do not own DBZ, GT, or DB. Sorry. Nor do I own any of the songs by Linkin Park on the CD Hybrid Theory. I do own any of Black Irony's songs, and I own Black Irony itself. I wrote those songs, so if you want to use them, ask permission from me and tell me what you're using them for so I can see it myself. 

****

**Dragon Ball Z Star**

**Season 1: Dark Rivals**

****

Act 1: The Cold Out There

***** 

She brushed her hair out with the pink comb. She wasn't friends with either of "them". But they were inviting her over, because of Bra's mother. Who was she kidding? They were in totally different circles. They would never be friends. Nothing could bridge the gap between them. She had tried once, but she had fallen, and she had refused to try again. There was no "kindness" in the many facets of Son Pan. Too much ice. Too little heat. 

Vejita Briefs Bra, nothing there. 

She had gone as far as she could go. 

It wasn't far enough. 

Her blonde hair fanned out behind her, blue eyes glowing for a moment. The time was coming. 

Sorano Marron knew the time was near. 

It was at hand. 

***** 

It was too cold. Far too cold. This planet was like a sliver of ice. Cold, sharp, and full of acute pain. Her blood could not take this cold. She looked back at the ship. Chikyuusei this was not. She turned to go. "WAIT!" A young woman ran up to her, shining eyes seemingly innocent.. "Could you help me return home?" 

Saya nodded, her instincts telling her "no", but she figured what the hell could a girl with a chi this low do to her anyway? 

"I live on Chikyuusei." Unseen by Saya, the woman's eyes glowed a bright blue. Her blonde hair fanned out behind her. The time was coming. 

Doom. 

***** 

He glanced at his watch as his friend came running up at hyperspeed, panting with exertion. "Shimatta, Goten! Can't you _ever_ be on time? My fiance is gonna kill you, and this time, I won't stop her. You've been slacking off. Such sloppy form." "Trunks, Parisu wanted me to go out with her, but you totally ruined it! Damn, why can't you take me to America another week?" 

"You know why. You just don't like why. Besides my sis, my fiance, and your bro and his girl are coming along. How bad could it be?" Trunks shrugged, never understanding his late friend. 

Trunks was cold and icy. Always punctual and perfect, though everyone but his adoring fans and mother hated to admit that. There were some who could get through the ice, but not many. 

The cold was too extreme for most to bear, though they pretended to ignore it. 

It was impossible to fully ignore. 

Vejita Briefs Trunks, far from it all, and yet beneath him, there was total adoration for him. 

***** 

Nothing pleased Trunks but being the best at everything. Goten had learned that early on when he first tried to befriend the haughty demi-saiyajin. You always lost to him in the end, because everything fell apart for you. And nothing ever fell apart for Trunks. 

_Flashback_

__

__Chibi Goten ran up to Chibi Trunks and Chibi Gohan. "Can I play with you?" "Why should we let you?" was the cool reply he was given by the ever nasty Chibi Trunks. "It's not like you're our _friend_, or anything." Chibi Goten's eyes filled with tears. "Th-that's mean. I don't like you!" 

Chibi Trunks and Chibi Gohan laughed mockingly, a sound Chibi Goten would never forget. 

Chibi Pan ran up to them, wearing a tight black minidress. Sure, she was ten. It didn't matter much. Black minidresses were all the rage. "Trunks, I don't get why you listen to Shakira? Sure, she has a couple good songs. But like, I know you and Gohan only watch her cuz she's pretty, ne?" Pan cocked her head curiously. 

"She's gorgeous and awesome. Yeah, there _are_ other artists I like, but she _is_ one of my favorites." Trunks and Gohan replied. simultaneously. Pan giggled, then pulled out a CD. "Surprise!" "Shakira's first American CD? Dude, Pan, you're awesome!" Trunks replied to her, grinning. Goten glared at him. Why was he so kind to his sister, yet so cold to him? Pan was a girl. Trunks was a boy. Pan wasn't even allowed to date, just like Gohan. Even though the two of them had tousan wrapped around their fingers so they got whatever they wanted. 

It just wasn't fair. 

_End flashback_

__

Goten first learned of the way Trunks was at ten. He had no clue why he was friends with Trunks now, eight years later, but he was. Somehow, Trunks and his brother Gohan had been best friends since they were born. Goten didn't know why Trunks acted like he didn't care about him at all. 

But Goten did **_care_**.. 

Because it hurt. 

And Goten detested pain. 

Trunks always said, "No pain, no gain." 

Gohan and Pan said it too. 

Goten didn't believe it. 

***** 

"I've put my trust in you... pushed as far as I can go... and for all this... there's only one thing you should know!" Pan sang along to the song In the End. She had her headphones on and was listening to her CD player. She was one of the female vocals in the band Black Irony, and she was listening to her favorites, trying to get inspired for a new song for their CD. 

She turned the CD player off as she heard a pounding on the door. "Pan, let me in!" Gohan yelled outside her door. "Coming bro!" She shouted to the door. She stuffed some clothes in another suitcase and piled all ten suitcases in her arms. When Gohan opened the door, she dumped all the suitcases on his head. "Carry those." 

No magic words for Son Pan. 

She was a girl who took everything for granted. 

_That_ needed to change. 

A dark figure waved her hand and the vision of Pan and Gohan disappeared. She giggled softly. This wouldn't last for long. 

It was almost time to launch her plan. 

She took off her hood, and revealed glossy blonde hair that ran down to her shoulder-blades and piercing blue eyes. She stood tall and imperious, impenetrable. She laughed and the sound reverberated around the dark "nothingness" she stood in. 

***** 

She tied her mane of shimmering pale blue-green hair into a high ponytail and picked up her suitcases. She threw them out the window, and they landed on Goten's head. He groaned, picked them up, and stuffed them in the trunk of the limo along with everyone else's crap. "Bra! We're not leaving for hours cuz of Black Irony's concert!" 

A few giggles escaped her red painted lips. 

She walked downstairs, and out the door. 

Vejita Briefs Bra was riding in style down to the airport. 

She was visiting Americana, what Trunks called America. 

She glanced at Goten out of the corner of her eye. 

Perfection. 

***** 

"Pan, an hour till we have to dash over to the concert." Gohan admonished his triplet sister. "_Then_, you can no longer dawdle like a maniac. Bring the music for Bad Habits, A Night to Remember, Dead Walking, Shooting Star, Take Me Back, Think Again, and If You Think You Can Bypass Me. Look it over in the limo." 

Pan nodded, barely hearing him as she picked out a bright red minidress with a slit up the side that went past her waist. She slipped it on over her lingerie, and put a headband in place on her dark hair. She touched up on her makeup, and slipped on her spike heels. 

"I'm ready." 

She didn't bother to get the music. 

She knew it by heart and he knew it. 

Trunks's chauffeur picked them up a few minutes later, with the multi-zillionaire already in the car. 

"Fuck, the old man's pulled the disappearing act so we gotta look for the arrogant ass." Trunks pulled down his dark shades. "So much for an hour early_. And_ we still have to pick up Videl." 

***** 

She giggled. They were late again to pick her up. Most likely, Vejita ran off to train and Bulma sent Trunks after him. They should be there soon, she figured. Sure enough, she was right. She looked at Trunks's face and broke out laughing. "Trunks, what's up? You look like you're about to commit mass murder!" 

"Maybe I will. Starting out with Vegetable Man, of course." 

Pan laughed. "Trunks, mass murderer. The only criminal all the female police officers obsess over--in love!" 

Trunks glared at his fiancee. "You're not helping!" He sang in a high voice, and Gohan groaned. "TRUNKS!" "I know." 

Videl hopped into the limo. "Anyone ready?" 

"Me!" shouted everyone else in the limo, sans the chauffeur. 

"You _better_ be ready." Videl growled at them. 

Everyone laughed, including Videl. 

***** 

She picked up the phone with a lightly tanned hand. "J-Pop 1300. And who is this?" "This is Marron. I'm calling in with the answers to your Black Irony trivia to win two tickets to the concert." 

"Who wrote Dead Walking, Marron?" 

"Trunks Vejita." 

"Who sang Bad Habits at the Sakura Festival Concert?" 

"Videl Satan." 

"Who is engaged to Trunks Vejita?" 

"Pan Son." she got out through clenched teeth. 

"Congratulations! You won two tickets to the Black Irony concert in Yokohama! Who are you taking with you?" 

"Goten Son, a friend." 

"Well, Goten, wherever you are, you're going to the Black Irony concert with Marron!" 

Marron smiled, and hung up. She knew Bra was already going. After all, her brother was in the band. Anyway, it would be awkward asking her, even if she wasn't already going. 

It was easier to ask Goten, her friend. Goten, if he wanted to, could ask Bra, because he was also friends with her. 

Marron couldn't. 

***** 

He sat down silently, listening to J-Pop 1300 on the radio. "Well, Goten, wherever you are, you're going to the Black Irony concert with Marron!" He sat up, startled. After a few moments, the phone rang. "Goten, would you like to go to the Black Irony concert with me?" a female voice asked. "Sure, Marron. I'd love to." 

He sounded so natural on the phone. 

But inside he was shaking in glee. 

It was finally happening. 

Heaven on Chikyuusei for Son Goten. 

***** 

Her son was engaged! 

Bulma Briefs Vejita was in heaven! 

She could throw him a party! 

Vejita Trunks and Son Pan. 

She couldn't wait till the wedding in two weeks! 

Now, where was Vejita? 

"Oh, Vejita!" 

***** 

The wedding was in two weeks. 

It was finally happening. 

The union of the two mightiest bloodlines in existence. 

Son. Vejita. 

A perfect day to strike. 

She smiled and shook off her hood, revealing straight blonde hair down to her shoulder blades. 

Time to strike. 

At the wedding of the century. 

Maybe even of the millennium. 

***** 

His son's wedding. 

He always yelled at the boy, never revealing any care he had. 

The wedding. 

Kakarrot's brat. 

He would give the boy this. 

He had good taste. 

The bitch was pretty. 

Even if she _was_ Kakarrot's brat. 

Son Pan. 

Vejita Trunks. 

The son of Vejita and the daughter of Goku. 

Joined in marriage. 

The two bloodlines of alien blood. 

Joined forever. 

And there was no way for Vejita to stop it. 

Even if he wanted to. 

It was pre-destined. 

***** 

How long was forever? 

It seemed to stretch on endlessly, never reaching an end. 

Finally. 

How do you break love? 

You can't. 

You can only try. 

But it will never work. 

Not with true love. 

With false love. 

But not true lovc. 

She would have to learn that one day. 

But would she? 

Or would she bring hell upon them all? 

She better not. 

A faded picture of a pretty blonde in a pink tankini was stuck to the wall. 

Pins were thrown through it. 

The Destroyer.  
She who will wreak havoc upon them all. 

Why she will? 

Because of her undying devotion. 

To one who will _never_ love her. 

***** 

Why does she cry? 

At night, why does she break down? 

She's blessed. 

The richest girl in the world. 

But she's missing something. 

Money can't buy love. 

And she has an unrequited love. 

The worst kind. 

For girls like her, it's _not_ better to have loved and lost. 

It's better not to have loved at all. 

A father, who watches his daughter cry. 

Yet who can't do anything.  
Although, he knows one day. 

That this will all change. 

Bra's wish will come true. 

One day. 

When a new day dawns. 

***** 

When you wish upon a star. 

It doesn't matter who you are. 

Lines to an old classic. 

From Disney. 

In a way, those words are true. 

Just as true as the corruption the world faces today. 

Friday, April 13, 2012. 

The setting. 

Yokohama Concert Hall. 

Black Irony concert. 

The feelings. 

Despair, love, hope, peace, tranquility, hatred, defiance. 

***** 

"Your love is gone; you're having troubles 

Nothing's going right for you anymore 

Nuh-uh, baby, you want out 

Of this endless circle of 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

At night, when you sleep 

Guarded by dreams 

The dead come out for a little expedition 

Looking for fun and finding none 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

Nothing is that perfect anymore 

It comes and goes and leaves you breathless 

Your love is dead and so are you 

Inside, you ache like crazy 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

Nothing you want comes without a price 

You're stripped cold in the end 

And left to die 

Nuh-uh, baby, you don't want that fate 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

Everything comes down to nothing 

One day! 

Nothing lasts forever anymore 

Cuz we're too selfish 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

All you want is a little love, 

Some romance in your life 

But someone took that away 

And left you breathless 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

Where is a place where love never leaves? 

Where is a place where the fun always stays? 

Why do these answers always come at such a price? 

You're not leaving till someone answers your questions 

Well, some of these answers will leave you quite breathless 

Without a voice; left in the cold 

Alone, but not yet forgotten 

And soon, you too, will be taken by the 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking 

[dunununun] 

Dead walking!" 

***** 

She finished up Black Irony's hit single: Dead Walking. 

Her black pigtails waved around in the wind. 

(NOTE: For Pan's hairstyle, think of Gwen Stefani's pigtails in No Doubt.) 

"SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT?" 

She shouted into the microphone, pale face flushed.  
The crowd screamed and clapped. 

She giggled. 

"Glad ya like it~!" 

He snatched the microphone out of her hands. 

"Our next song is A Night to Remember! Or, this concert!" 

The crowd screamed at the purple haired bishounen's statement. 

She giggled, and kissed him on the cheek. 

"You're so sweet Trunks!" 

The crowd erupted into hoots and hollers, people holding up signs that said Pan and Trunks! 

"Well, let's give them a show!" 

He kissed her on the lips and quickly deepened the kiss, drawing "oohs" from the crowd. 

The two stayed like that for a few moments, but it felt like eternity. 

Gohan kissed Videl, yet again drawing "oohs" from the crowd. 

"Hey, babe, couldn't let them steal the show!" 

Videl took the microphone from Trunks, who snatched it back and the two began a fight over the microphone, which Trunks won. 

"It started out... 

Just you and me... 

A simple game to play... 

Everytime you smiled 

Made it a night to remember 

Everytime you laughed 

Made it a night to remember 

I guess I'm falling 

All over again 

For you 

Everything you did 

Made it a night to remember 

Every minute you spent with me 

Made it a night to remember 

I think I love you 

Maybe you love me too 

I guess I'm falling for you 

Every dance you danced with me 

Made this a night to remember 

Every kiss you shared with me 

Made this a night to remember 

You made my night 

A night to 

A night to 

A night to remember 

Remember 

A night 

Night 

A night to remember 

Remember 

This night 

A night to remember!" 

The crowd went wild once again, as the whole band joined in, playing electric guitar, drumming, and singing. 

***** 

A few hours after the concert, she sat at home, crying silently. 

She was cursed, cursed, cursed. 

Vejita Trunks and Son Pan. 

Her happiness at stake. 

The wedding of the millennia. 

Her life. 

Nothing came to her. 

Pan got it all. 

Beauty. 

Power. 

Elegance. 

Idolization. 

Love. 

Trunks. 

Why was nothing she wanted hers? 

***** 

She undid her hair from the Chinese-style braided buns at either side of her head. She was exhausted after the concert and hours of clubbing. She guessed she'd be going to America tomorrow. 

She had fun with Trunks, Pan, Gohan, Videl, and Goten. 

Marron had left right after the concert. 

Something about a curfew or something. 

She didn't care. 

Marron wasn't _her_ problem. 

Goten seemed to be sad after Marron left though. 

She glanced a picture of herself and Goten from last year. 

They looked so happy back then. 

No longer. 

She threw herself onto the bed and began to sob. 

Why? 

Why? 

Why? 

***** 

Starlight. 

Starbright. 

First star I see tonight. 

I wish I may. 

I wish I might. 

Have the wish I wish tonight. 

I wish I was happy. 

***** 

_Darkness covered everything._

_She walked ahead, her black pigtails swaying in the wind._

_Something shook above her, sunlight pouring through._

_There was a window now._

_A window to Heaven._

_She flew up to it and it closed._

_Leaving her behind._

_In front of her was a blonde woman with blue eyes._

_Remarkably clear dark blue eyes._

_Not like Trunks's._

_But still special._

_"Marron?"_

__She tossed and turned fitfully, in the throes of a strange dream. 

She opened her dark prussian blue eyes and gazed up at the pale blue ceiling. 

"Just a dream. After all." 

Her Saiya-jin instincts told her it was more. 

Fuck her Saiya-jin instincts. 

***** 

He slowly yawned. 

Normally, he'd kill whoever got him up this early. 

But today it was just his dumb alarm clock. 

He was going to America today. 

And his stupid mother scheduled the plane flight at 10:00 AM. 

Shit. 

He got up and pulled on a black silk muscle tank. 

He put on black silk pants over his black silk boxers. 

He went to the mirror and carefully brushed his silky lavender hair. 

He smirked deviously, threw on a pair of NIKE sneakers, and walked downstairs. 

It was Saturday April 14, 2012. 

The day of his scheduled trip to Americana with his friends. 

He scarfed down breakfast at record speed, leaving his demi-saiyajin sister gaping. 

"Three." 

He picked up his car keys. 

"Two." 

He walked out the door. 

"One." 

He got in the car. 

Quickly Bra stormed after him, cursing. 

***** 

Owari. 

***** 

Yay~! 

I finished Act 1! 

So, what do you think of DBZS? Need work? Need clarity? You'll get some next chapter. 

What do you think of the songs? 

They are mine, mine, mine. 

What do you think of the G/M/B triangle? 

If you figured it out that is. 


End file.
